This invention relates generally to the field of standardized color systems, and more particularly to an improved technology by means of which reproduceable colors are identified and related to a standard primarily in terms of hue and tint.
The prior art systems, typically comprise a variety of representations of very large numbers of hues and tints, each having an identifying number or symbol. Such systems do, in fact, provide means for identification, but lose sight of the fact that not all of the many artist's colors are readily reproduceable in various color mediums for purpose of reproduction. While small lots of paints and similar coatings are routinely prepared, the reproduction of colors on a printed page normally requires very precise printing inks which cannot be economically produced in large quantities, in more than a relatively limited number of colors. This is equally true in the case of the manufacture of other color materials, such as pencils, color sheets, colored paper, acrylics and airbrush colors.
As a result, it is often difficult to reproduce with any reasonable degree of fidelity, the work product of an artist who has used a random assortment of colors in the creation of a work, with a corresponding loss in visual accuracy in the reproduction. Although computer technology has permitted the accurate identification of literally thousands of hues and tints comprising the visible spectrum, the reproduction of such variations is still a matter of costly color matching using relatively complex technologies. Materials have been improved in recent years to permit increased brightness, resistance to fading, and other desirable characteristics. These improved qualities do not simplify ready reproductions of a desired color. It is known to use standard color sheets for producing original art copy, but, lacking a fully comprehensive standarized color system, the use of these sheets has resulted in limitations in reproduction.